military service
by vonhinten
Summary: There he stood in front of these huge ship that should be his home for the next 3 month. Oh how he hated the system which send him here, almost as much as his new a** of a captain: Kakuzu Hoku. Strong YAOI in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hidakaku

It was a good day to begin the journey. The sun was shining, the sea was calm and the wind just blew a little making the wind cone dancing up and down. Only some seagulls were squeal during their flight over the now crowded harbour. Many people were there, cheering and gathered around a group of about 20 straight standing men in sailor uniforms. They were standing in a perfect line facing the huge marine ship which would be their home for the next three month.

And there he stood, proud as he let his gaze wander over his new recruits who were now giving him a salute. Slowly he went down the staircase which leads from the deck down to the loud spectacle. Closing his eyes he inhaled the fresh air that blew from west. Oh how he liked the smell of the sea. He was born for a life out there, born to resist every storm and born to command a ship.

As he finally was in front of his new subordinates, he began his speech which he'd hold already a hundred times.

"I think you know my name but for those who have a head like a sieve I'll introduce myself again. I'm Kakuzu Hoku the captain of the Nebuchadnezza and your new superior." He paused "And From now on, you're members of my crew. That means you have a lot of new duties, have to follow many rules and have to face dangerous situations. But it also means that everybody of you will make new experiences which, I hope, will help you in your life after this. I also know that it'll not be easy for you to be the new ones on the ship but I think…

Hidan paid no attention to his superior in front of them. He was bored and angry – angry about the system that send him here. A few month ago he got a letter from the army, saying he have to do his military service and should announce himself to the office in charge.

Now here he was – in front of that a$$ of a captain hearing his oh-so dramatic speech about what to do and what not. Then he noticed something as he looked into his face. The man had a scar across his cheeks. Hidan raised an eyebrow at this: "A Glasgow smile?" he whispered. `When did he get this and why?´ he continued in his mind, because the two comrades next to him threw grim looks at him.

The speech ended and the captain gave a salute, only to have it returned from his new subordinates who now turned and marched onto his ship.

Smiling Kakuzu remained silent watching them approaching their new home. A little smirk escaped him. Now he had 20 people more he could boss around and man, did he like the feeling.

Hidan & Kakuzu © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

Military service

chapter 2

Hidans anger grew as he entered his room he got assigned to. A small room with nothing than a little table, a chair, a large cupboard and two bunks neatly made standing next to the wall.

"Aw gawd! I have to share this shithole?! It's already this small!

With that he slammed the door shut and threw his seabag into a corner. He let himself fall onto one of the beds 'KLONK' and hit his head on the metal wall.

"DAMN!... just, great!" He got up caressing the back of his head. It wasn't his day. Maybe he should just lie down again and ignore the throbbing pain in his head …

… or the irritating and extreme loud knocking on the door.

"Come in." Hidan yelled. "you annoying prick" he added in a whisper.

Immediately the door swung open and a tall man with …gills?! burst in.

"Is everything ok in here? The man asked concern in his voice. "I heard a loud bang…like…two hollow bodies crashed together."

Hidan blushed at that. Even he sometimes doubted that he had much in his head, but 'hollow body'?

"Oh, yes…just pushed the chair against the wall accidentally." He lied. Hopefully the other wouldn't notice the little bump growing on the back of his head. And to his relief he didn't. The visitor finally relaxed in his stand. A grin began to creep onto his face.

"Hey, my name is Kisame Hoshikage." He went towards Hidan "Hidan Yuuma" and then they shook hands

"By the way, I'm your roommate." the grin on Kisames face didn't fell whereas Hidans smile of pleasure and satisfaction immediately disappeared.

"HAHAHA, come on buddy, is it that terrible?" He patted his new roommate onto the back.

"It isn't like we have to have sex or something." At that the masochists eyes got wide and he backed away.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kisame started anew.

"Boy you're a funny fellow. I think we'll have a good time together." Kisame commented, sat down onto the chair and exhaled. Hidan went back to his bunk doing the same.

"You know", the sharkman began, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "If you're the first time out there, it is very hard, believe me. During my five years on board I saw a lot of guys, who just couldn't stand it. I mean,… it's a rough tone on the ship. And if you aren't though enough you'll break." The blue man took a peek at Hidan, who in his opinion looked very interested. The older of the men chuckled at this and continued, "But on the other hand, if you're used to it you…

Meanwhile Hidans head worked at full speed,…just say, a part of it did.

Next to his large speaking-area lies his gland for ignoring-boring-speeches. Once activated, his whole body gets its order from there, whereas the rest of his brain immediately shut down. It is then, that his neck gets the information to nod, while his mouth gets the command to smile.

'look into his face' the little bundle of nerves seems to whisper in Hidans head.

'just~smile~and~nod' it continued

"…do you understand?" Kisame finished.

'now say something' Hidan snapped awake a dumbfounded look on his face.

"…..I….err…the answer is five."

'good boy'

The sharkman glared at his new roommate. "You haven't paid attention, right?"

This was just answered by a huge grin, which spread itself over the zealots face.

"sigh." Kisame was always the kind of guy, who categorised his new room mates first before he decides whether to become friends or not. And already now he could say, that his new `buddy´ was a total dummy.

"Whatever come on, it's nearly six o'clock. They'll serve dinner in a few minutes."

*****

Ok, let us say something: In Hidans opinion, the whole ship looked 'fucking' clean. Especially the cafeteria was almost sterile. You could practically eat from the bottom. And this freaked him out. Not even because he was sloppy as hell, but one day he'll surely have cleaning duty.

It seems that the whole crew was currently eating dinner. Hundreds of people were gathered in the large room, mumbling unintelligible stuff. Hidan watched them having smalltalk together and laughing here and there. He could hear the clattering of dishes along with the noise that came from the kitchen. In other words: it was loud like hell.

"Hey Kisame!" he asked when they stood in the line for food.

"Hm?"

"Does all this have to be so…clean?"

"I think you don't know our captain yet. He is the one, who actually has a saying in this. And believe me he isn't just only strict in this matter." He smiled again. "You'll see what I mean."

After a few minutes they were fighting themselves through the hustle and bustle to get hold of two unoccupied seats near the entrance.

It was then that Hidan finally took a first look onto his plate. And what he saw made his stomach turn upside down. A piece of charred something was innocently lying in front of him.

"Fish." The sharkman said happily.

Hidan made a face, he hated fish! Maybe he should just pretend to eat and hear music instead. He wasn't that hungry anyway. He also could eat in their room when they got back. Luckily he had smuggled his mp3 player and some crisps onto the ship. He smiled inwardly

'hmmm ~ crisps'.

*****

At the same time Kakuzu Hoku entered the room. Now, that he was here all people went quieter and the unbearable loudness turned into a low mumbling. Nobody wanted to become the focus of his attention. And captain Hoku was content with the reaction, so all he did was giving the situation a satisfying nod.

He got himself food and was about to take a seat, when something caught his eyes. A man, sitting there and wearing earphones.

All what the captain did was smiling. You could tell by his eyes that he was excited, keen to let another poor soul be prey of his authority complex. And slowly he began approaching his prey.

Hidan whereas didn't notice the nearing danger behind him. His loud music was drowning out most of the sounds in his vicinity. Suddenly a shadow hindered the bright light to stream upon his cream coloured skin.

"Oi!" he turned around annoyed "Fuck of…!"

"Shit!" he cussed when he saw his captain looming up right behind him. He didn't expect this asshole standing there.

"I don't want to hear any of these words ever again on my ship." Kakuzu warned, now furious.

"Just because you are a sailor doesn't mean you can swear like one." With that he yanked the earphones from Hidan and let them drop onto the floor in front of him.

"HEY! Watch out! This stuff is expensive!"

"First of all, I'm your superior. That means you shouldn't talk to me like that. And second, electrical devices like this are forbidden on board." He lifted one foot up, only to bring it down onto Hidans beloved gadget. `CRASH!´

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"I said STOP SWEARING!!" Kakuzu announced harshly. The people in his vicinity winced at the hard tone he used. Even Kisame seamed to feel a little uneasy now.

"Fuck you!" Hidan stood up, "You've destroyed my damn mp3 player! Hope you know how expensive it was. You'll pay for…"

"If you keep your way of speaking highlighted with those colourful words, I'm forced to show you that unacceptable behaviour only results in taking disciplinary actions against the aforementioned person."

Hidan just looked stupidly at him. He didn't want to know, what was going on in the head of his superior and he surely didn't want to know. But something said him he'll soon know.

******

OK, I just want to apologize for my poor English again. Hope you guys like it anyway. ^^


End file.
